Luxor Light
by LuxorXLight
Summary: A 16 year old girl is sent to live ith her aunt and cousin in Britain when her parents are killed. Loosely based on the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.


Wesley Ran up the hill and into her cousin's outstreched arms. It felt good to have family around her again. Her cousin, Avery, pulled back, still keeping her hands tight on Wesley's shoulders. "Wesley, it's so good to see you again. Welcome home."

Wesley looekd up at the beautiful house on the hill. It was a yellowy cream colour. It had a large wrap around porch painted pitch black. Huge centuries old willow trees surrounded the area except for the pond in the back. The shutters were painted black also, giving the home a complete feeling.

She spotted her aunt, Tabithat, standing in front of the large wooden door. "Aunt Tabitha!" she screamd and leaped onto the porch grasping her aunt.

"It's nice to see you again, I hope you like it here." said Tabitha in substantial British accent.

"Oh it's beautiful, I think I'll enjoy Danby very much. It's supposed to have a very abundant paranormal history, isn't it?" asked Wesley. Her late parents were big paranormal resreachers which lead her into the practice. She was considered fearless by her family because of her early introduction to the dead. It was her passion.

"Oh yes, this entire area of England. I'm sure you'll have plenty of things to keep you busy. Avery, why don't you go and introduce Wesley to your friends at Raven's Wood? Oh, that will be your school while your here, Wesley." said Tabitha.

"Alright, come on." said Avery grabbing Wesley by the wrist.

Avery threw herself into the front seat of silver Volvo, and drove them down the dirt road into the small village of Danby. The town was made of brick and fieldstone, it had a quait and pleasant feeling about it. Avery stopped the car in front of a small building. The sign hanging from it read "CAKE."

"This is where the seniors of Raven's Wood hang out. I'll introduce you to some of my friends over tea and shortbread." said Avery leading the way into Cake.

Inside, it reminded Wesley of a 50's American Malt Shop. With brightly coloured lights and good music, it seemed like it really didn't belong in Danby. Avery sat herself down at a booth agaisnt the wall.

A waitress came over and Avery ordered the tea and shortbread and then began pointing out people.

"That boy over there is Edward. He's a very good friend although we're not quite sure what's going on with all his hair. And the girl sitting across from him is Amy. She's alright but she can be very arrogant at times, oh and watch what you tell her."

Avery lookd around. "Hmmm must be an off time at Cake, there's not too many people here. Btu don't worry there will be tonight, Edward will get the word around about you and everyone will be waiting to see you."

Wesley spotted a young boy, about 17, sitting in a corner table, all by himself. He had a cup of tea and a book in his hands. It seemed he was lost in it.

"What about that dishy fellow over there?" asked Wesley, trying to keep her voice low.

Avery glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, that's Larkin. He's sort of a loner around here. There's a vibe about him that people are completely frightened of." Wesley wasn't sure if it was her upbringing to love things that other people were afraid of, or if it was simply human, but she couldn't stop glancing his way.

The waitress brought their tea. Wesley took a small sip of it and set it back down, atempting not to burn her mouth. She looked back at Larkin. This time his head was up from his book. He turned his head so his eyes caught hers. She smiled politely. He seemed a little hesitant to smile back but gave a small grin.

"Oh I'll be right back, Edward's calling me over." said Avery and she virtually skipped over to the long haired boy.

Wesley studied her cup of tea. Suddenly she felt a presence near her. "Oh your back, Avery." she said picking up her head.

"Oh, ello." she said, startled. Larkin sat on the other side of the table, in Avery's place.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" he said, his golden eyes softened. His accent was very heady.

"No, no." she said trying to sound calm.

"I'm Larkin Bartholomew. I figured you were new to Danby so I thought I'd introduce myself." he said with a light smile flirting on his lips.

"Well hullo Larkin, I'm Wesley Greenebrook, nice to meet you."

"Wesley, that a very different name, I like it." he said, cocking his head to the side. His brown loose brown hair shifted over his right eye when he did this. "What brings you to Danby, Wesley?"

"My parents were killed in a car crash. They were paranormal researchers and so their will was to send me to Danby to study the same as they did." she said looking down at the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Were your parent's names Emily and James?" he asked, picking her head up with one long elegant hand.

Shocked by the sweet gesture she tried to speak without her voice cracking. "Yes, they were, why?" She failed.

"THE Emily and James Greenebrook? Why, they're famous here. Your mother was beautiful, you know. I can understand where you get it." he said. His voice was genuine.

Her IQ went down to below the level of a turnip. Had he really just said that? This "loner" who had become incresingly friendly?

"Well, it looks like your friend wants her seat back. I'll see you around." He said and stood up to leave. He touched the back of her hand and he left to go back to his own table.

Avery leaped into the seat. "What was that all about? He never talks to us."

"I don't know, he seemed extremely friendly. He has a beautiful voice." said Wesley taking another sip of her now cold tea.

"I would imagine, everything else about him is beautiful." said Avery.

"You love him?" asked Wesley.

"No, I can't, I don't know him. But he would make a fine match for some people. Maybe even you, it seems as if he wants to be friends with you, Wes, maybe you'll get something out of it."

"I don't think so." answered Wesley, but way back in her heart, a place hwere her mind couldn't reach yet, was a spark of hope for what Avery had said.

"Alright I think we're done here, lets go." said Avery standing and walking out the door.

Wesley gave Larkin a small wave and started to follow Avery. She was pulled back by her wrist. Larkin was the one who had her.

"Wesley, would you like to go out tonight with me? I can show you the town." he said, releasing her wrist from his grip.

She wished she could pinch herself to make sure she was still in Danby and this was really happening.

"Of course, Larkin." she said quietly.

His golden eyes brightened. "Great! Is 7:00 tonight ok?"

She nodded her head. "See you tonight, Larkin." And with that she walked out of Cake with a humungous disbelieving smile on her face.


End file.
